


We Finna Do This, huh?

by Writing_is_Gone



Category: The Enemy Series - Charlie Higson
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Violence, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Including the Author, Mentions of blood and violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_is_Gone/pseuds/Writing_is_Gone
Summary: LonerBichTM: i’m callum, and i have clinical depression, and i hate the neighborhood watchGay&Angry: SMAE!!!!!!!!!!!freak-in-the-sheets: smaeGay&Angry: stfu: or the enemy series groupchat that we need[ON HIATUS]





	1. Intros

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've only read the first book in the series, so if you're wondering where a character is, they probably won't show up til later.

{3:24 pm}

_ Leader_Maxie added ArcherBoii, BMV, fucka, Gay&Angry, GreenArrow, ImDeadlol, and TokenAce into a groupchat.  _

_ Leader_Maxie named the chat AfterSchoolProgram.  _

**Leader_Maxie** : since our schools signed us to do the after school program together, id figure thisll help, so let’s give names our names and some info out!

**Gay &Angry** : Achilleus, gay, is in wresting

**BMV** : blue, bi, football,

**ArcherBoii** : do we have to do sexualties

**Leader_Maxie** : How every comfortable you are!

**ArcherBoii** : Ollie, archery club

**GreenArrow** : Sophie! Archery club! Girls!

**fucka** : whitney, girls wrestling, lez

**ImDeadlol** : Arran, 

**Leader_Maxie** : and I’m maxie, 

**ArcherBoii** : we’re missing someone

**fucka** : lewis nevers answers his phone

**BMV** : he does weed

**fucka** : Blue shut it

**TokenAce** : lol im here

**TokenAce** : lewis, ace, and the only one with a car

**Leader_Maxie** : Well! I’m glad that everyone is here, so maybe we can discuss dates for our first asp meeting thing

**Gay &Angry** : are any of the parents, yknow, homophobic

**Leader_Maxie** : i dont think so :/

**ImDeadlol** : if they are we promise you won’t have to talk to them

**Gay &Angry** : Im asking so i can start a fight

**Leader_Maxie** : LOFFLAKSHFLH NO

**ArcherBoii** : Akkie pls don’t

**TokenAce** : AKKIE AHHH THAT”S ADORABLE

**Gay &Angry** : I’m going to fist fought you now

**BMV** : how do you say that

**ImDeadlol** : BEGONE

**ImDeadlol** : FISTTHOT

**GreenArrow** : akkie ^^^^^^^^

**Gay &Angry** : yknow what 

**Gay &Angry** : that’s fair

**ArcherBoii** : we’re getting off track

**fucka** : how about this friday?

**ImDeadlol** : no my mom and i are busy the whole day

**Leader_Maxie** : same

**BMV** : what about wednesday?

**Leader_Maxie** : that works for me

**ImDeadlol** : gtg

_ BlueIsAnIdiot _

**BMV** : AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

**TokenAce** : why are you screaming

**fucka** : leader-maxie is the maxie that blue has a crush on

**TokenAce** : oh

**TokenAce** : but why are you screaming now

**BMV** : MAXIE AND ARRAN ARE GONNA BE GONE ON THE SAME DAY 

**TokenAce** : yeah? With their parents

**fucka** : blue thinks its a date

**TokenAce** : ???? harsh dude

**TokenAce** : but like ask them

**BMV** : LAKJLKAJFLKFJ

**BMV** : WHAY

**BMV** : ARE YOU CRAZY? I CANT ASK THEM THAT OUT OF NOWHERE 

_ AllHailMaxie _

**ImDeadlol** : they others seem like scared or smthn

**ArcherBoii** : prob cause we know each other more than them

**Leader_Maxie** : well maybe we should meet before wednesday to like bond or smthn

**Gay &Angry** : i cant

**Leader_Maxie** : why not

**Gay &Angry** : im busy that day

**Leader_Maxie** : you dont even know the day

**Gay &Angry** : FUCK 

**Gay &Angry** : I’ll bring you airheads tomorrow just don’t make me bond

**ImDeadlol** : so i just talked in the gc, and we;re going to Sam’s tomorrow

**Gay &Angry** : BITCH 

**Leader_Maxie** : so either bond, or no ice cream

**Gay &Angry** : FUCK YOU

**ArcherBoii** : um????? Max check your pm;s

**Leader_Maxie** : omw

**Gay &Angry** : IM NOT DONE

**ImDeadlol** : you can come to my house for dinner again if you stop

**Gay &Angry** : you’re forgiven

{7:45 pm}

_ AfterSchoolProgram _

**Gay &Angry** : yooooooo can i stay your house

**BMV** : whose?

**Gay &Angry** : nvm wrong gc

**BMV** : if i ask my sister you might

**Gay &Angry** : wait seriously??

**Gay &Angry** : hmu with that address

**BMV** : lol

{6:02 am}

_ AllHailMaxie _

**Gay &Angry** : max as much as i love you, if you don’t hit it i will

**Leader_Maxie** : are you talking about the vending machines again

**Gay &Angry** : no blue

**ImDeadlol** : he spent the night at blue’s and i have like forty text messages 

**ImDeadlol** : ‘he isn’t even questioning anything what do i do

ARRAN ANSWER YOUR GOTDAM PHONE

Nvm he’s cool’

‘What’s going on’

‘He got me a root beer’

**ArcherBoii** : you’re gonna whore yourself out for root beer

**Gay &Angry** : have you ever met a gay?

**Gay &Angry** : we met a dude and two seconds later were soulmates

**ArcherBoii** : tragic

**Leader_Maxie** : which brand of root beer

**Gay &Angry** : MUG AKA THE BEST ONE

{10:14 am}

_ AfterSchoolProgram _

**Gay &Angry** : so i know that techinacaly were supposed to be paying attention but

**Gay &Angry** : i found a meme for blue

_ Gay&Angry sent a picture [bich] _

**GreenArrow** : that first sentence is why you should be paying attention

**ImDeadlol** : what does it say :/

**ImDeadlol** : it not loading for me

**Gay &Angry** : it never loads on your old ass phone

**BMV** : ‘i swing both ways. Violently. With a bat.’ tru

**ImDeadlol** : are you leaving me Akkie

**BMV** : LKAJFKLAJFLKAJF

**Gay &Angry** : why you gotta be so dramatic

**ImDeadlol** : because gays like drama, and i need you to stay

**ArcherBoii** : I cnat go to sam’s today, archery club

**GreenArrow** : AHH!!! I forget!!

**BMV** : why didn’t you mention in the gc last night?

**ArcherBoii** : i had a stomach ache

**fucka** : and wrestling’s mondays/thursdays so 

**BMV** : maybe we should get like other kids to sign up and like make a schedule

**Gay &Angry** : but like who?

_ ArcherBoii added deke-in-the-streets, freak-in-the-sheets, and Nurse-Joy into the groupchat. _

**Gay &Angry** : gotdam

**deke-in-the-streets** : whats going on

**fucka** : idk who you are but this is for the after school program thing where we watch and help the little kids

**ImDeadlol** : sign up my boiss

**Nurse-Joy** : kay

**freak-in-the-sheets** : only if deke does it

**deke-in-the-streets** : sure

**Leader_Maxie** : kay if yall want to see our names just like scroll up to the top

**freak-in-the-sheets** : deke can you do it for me

**deke-in-the-streets** : ofc babe

**BMV** : ok wait does ofc stand stand for of fucking course or of course

**Gay &Angry** : what kinda of dumbass question is that it’s of fucking course

**BMV** : ive alwyas read it as of course

**Gay &Angry** : arran answer now

**ImDeadlol** : of fucking course

**Gay &Angry** : can you take me back arran

**ImDeadlol** : ofc

**fucka** : ive always seen it as of fucking course

**Leader_Maxie** : its of course

**ArcherBoii** : maxie and blue is right

**TokenAce** : depends?????/?/////????? I use boht

**freak-in-the-sheets** : the fuck?

**deke-in-the-streets** : that’s worse its of fucking course

**freak-in-the-sheets** : and like alwyas deke is right

**ImDeadlol** : deke is never right

**deke-in-the-streets** : im agreeing with you

**ArcherBoiiBoii** : wait i just remembered some people

_ ArcherBoii added LonerBichTM into the groupchat. _

**LonerBichTM** : BICH 

**fucka** : okay what the freak, deke, and nurse joy chick never introduced themselves and now a lonerbich is here???

**fucka** : explain yourselves

**Nurse-Joy** : I’m Maeve and i’m studying nursing

**LonerBichTM** : i’m callum, and i have clinical depression, and i hate the neighborhood watch

**Gay &Angry** : SMAE!!!!!!!!!!!

**freak-in-the-sheets** : smae

**Gay &Angry** : stfu 

**deke-in-the-streets** : i’m deke, and freak is my bf

**TokenAce** : are you telling me that like???/ your names are freak and deke

**freak-in-the-sheets** : yeetus

**Leader-Maxie** : @Nurse-Joy i didnt know you were into pokemon

**Nurse-Joy** : adfjsdfkjsdklfjsd f team skull is best team

**Leader-Maxie** : tru

**Nurse-Joy** : is arran your archie?

**ImDeadlol** : idk what going on but yes

_ BlueIsAnIdiot _

**BMV** : LAJFKLJLKFDJFLKJSDFL AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

{2:14 p.m.}

_ AfterSchoolProgram _

**Gay &Angry:** like maxie 

**Leader-Maxie** : yes?

_ Gay&Angry added Leader-Maxie, ImDeadlol, ArcherBoii, BMV, fucka, TokenAce, GreenArrow into a groupchat.  _

**Gay &Angry** : nvm i figured it out

_ Gay&Angry named the chat GrownupsAreOurEnemies. _

**Leader-Maxie** : so it’s like the leaders only to discuss like special stuff or something?

**Gay &Angry** : yep

**ImDeadlol** : anyway so everyone’s going to be at Sam’s minus ollie and sophie right?

**GreenArrow** : yeah wish i can come tho 

**GreenArrow** : love ya (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**TokenAce** : where the fuck is the emoji on this app

**fucka:** is she single

**ImDeadlol** : laksjdflksjdfl;kasdjflksdjfsldkfj probably

**Leader-Maxie** : me and blue are already here

_ BlueIsAnIdiot _

**TokenAce** : LKJALKFJALKFJASLKFJ IM A FUCKIGN IDOOIT

**fucka** : what happened

**TokenAce** : so like, maxie is a boy name and when i went in sams i was like ‘oh whose this cute girl’

**TokenAce** : and she goes ‘maxie’ and i say ‘like the maxie from pokemon’

_ fucka renamed the groupchat BoysAreIdiots _

**TokenAce** : ehlp me

**TokenAce** : what fo i say

**fucka** : so repeat this ‘blue’s favorite ice cream is chocolate and his favorite book is raven cycle by maggie stiefvater’ 

**TokenAce** : how the fuck did that work

**TokenAce** : they’re just talking about how good the book is and maxie is trying to convince that cotton candy is the best

**fucka** : i’m here

{5:34 p.m.}

_ AfterSchoolProgram _

**Gay &Angry** : so to discuss the meetin at sams earlier heres some notes i took

**Gay &Angry** : 1-6) is just everyone’s + mine favorite ice cream flavor so 

**Gay &Angry** : 7-8) is maxie and blue fav books 

**Gay &Angry** : 9-11) is the schedule for school activites like games and tournaments so we can focus on that and make a schedule for everyone

**LonerBichTM** : I never signed up

**ArcherBoii** : please

**LonerBichTM** : fine

**Gay &Angry:** 12) maxie made a google calendar thing

**Gay &Angry** : and that’s it

**Nurse-Joy** : over half of that is just opinions and have nothign to with the club

**LonerBichTM** : neoplation is best ice cream

**GreenArrow** : i like vanilla

**TokenAce** : mint choco chip

**Gay &Angry** : weve been over this, choco chip is the best

**ImDeadlol** : COokie DOUGH!!!!

**Leader-Maxie** : cotton candy

**ImDeadlol** : that’s my mom’s favorite so like bribe her with ir

**ArcherBoii** : i like the blue bunny salted caramel

**deke-in-the-streets** : the ben and jerrys tonight dough

**freak-in-the-sheets** : ben and jerrys cherry garcia

**LonerBichTM** : i have some people that like want to know why im on my phone so much and they want to join the gc???? But i dont i have admin so like

**ArcherBoii** : send me the deets

_ ArcherBoii added Lookout, GothBoble, and EmoTinkerBell. _

**Lookout** : tragic

**GothBoble** : whats going on 

**EmoTinkerBell** : wtf callum

**LonerBichTM** : scroll up to see everyone’s names 

**GothBoble** : mine and bernie’s fav ice cream is banana

**fucka** : introduce yourselves

**EmoTinkerBell** : im bernie, gothboble is ben, and lookout is josh

**Lookout** : heyo

**Nurse-Joy** : cherry chocolate!

**Lookout** : is anyone even paying attention

**Gay &Angry** : Im making a chart for my notes

**Lookout** : very berry strawberry

**GreenArrow** : what’s yours whitney?

**fucka** : cookies and cream

{4:31 p.m.}

_ GrownupsAreOurEnemies _

**ImDeadlol** : fucking david is here and so is jester aldsfjlksadjfkl sim fucking

**Gay &Angry** : omw

**Leader-Maxie** : john and carl are in the ice cream aisle

**BMV** : what’s going on

**ArcherBoii** : right you never met them

**Leader-Maxie** : okay so to like start it happened last year and wait arran are you cool if i tell them this

**ImDeadlol** : yeah lol idc anymore

**GreenArrow** : oh god i forgot what happened for a minute

**TokenAce** : you forgot alot dont you

**fucka** : be nice

**Leader-Maxie** : so we had our yearly school sports tournament thing where like four other schools show up and compete

**Leader-Maxie** : so david, jester, john, and carl all were messing the contestants and trying to sabotage the games

**Leader-Maxie** : they even tripped and like bumped into other people to make them lose 

**GreenArrow** : they ‘accidently’ bumped me while i was pulling my arrow back and i let it go and it flew

**Leader-Maxie** : it hit arran

**BMV** : BITCH

**GreenArrow** : i wasn’t going to waitrose yet so i didn’t know them yet but i felt so bad 

**Leader-Maxie** : she was crying her eyes out the second it hit arran and liek bawling

**Leader-Maxie** : like snot levels of bawling

**ArcherBoii** : they had some emergency staff on hand but they still had to call the amulance and they all were fighting about the arrow 

**fucka** : wow

**ArcherBoii** : they were debating taking it or not so Akkie being a anxious child ripped it out

**BMV** : WTF

**Gay &Angry** : listen okay i was nervous and i just wanted them to shut up like my best friend was going to die okay?

**BMV** : you’re excused

**ImDeadlol** : yeah so i went to the er and like everyone went in the waiting room,our parents cam and pick us up and then like jester didn’t get in trouble because it was an accident 

**TokenAce** : woah, are you like better now?

**ImDeadlol** : i have a scar on my chest, because the arrow went straight though my ribs not like cracking them, but in between the spaces

**ImDeadlol** : and my lungs hurt hella bad when i run or over exercise but yeh i can do alot still

**GreenArrow** : once they announced that he was fine, me and maxie ended up crying on each other and like kinda made up once i moved over and ollie convinced me to stay on archery 

**BMV** : im wondering why they cam e over here

**Leader-Maxie** : i could honestly care less

**Gay &Angry** : ^^^^^^^^

**ImDeadlol** : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**GreenArrow** : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**ArcherBoii** : ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Brooke is a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheKing started a conversation with GaySlutBitches.
> 
> TheKing: Ed Carter?
> 
> GaySlutBitches: this is he.
> 
> TheKing: This is David King.
> 
> GaySlutBitches blocked TheKing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm i just finish The Dead yesterday so enjoy this

{6:34 am}

_ Let’sQuoteVines _

**GaySlutBitches** : is anyone going to help introduce the new girls around??

**StrawberryBitch** : the school said you have to so bye

**GaySlutBitches** : aldksfjaslkdfjs stop being mean to me 

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : Jack do you know where my hairbrush is???? I cant find it??/

**StrawberryBitch** : yellow with the quote ‘fuck your chicken strips’ on it?

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : THAT THE FUCKER

**StrawberryBitch** : yeah i used it for holly

**GaySlutBitches** : how is holly btw?

**StrawberryBitch** : she’s great

**Rugby’sLife** : are the girls hot?

**GaySlutBitches** : Johnno, im gay

**StrawberryBitch** : he’s dated like half the school

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : including me and jack

**StrawberryBitch** : malik, matt, dognut, jordan, 

**GaySlutBitches** : ok dognut was just a kiss cause he was curious and jordan was because he was trying to piss jack off

**StrawberryBitch** : MEET ME AT THE PIT

**GaySlutBitches** : he isn’t here jack

**StrawberryBitch** : oh

_ F _

**StrawberryBitch** : MEET ME IN THE PIT MOTHERFUCKER

**GaySlutBitches** : gdi jack

**GeneralJH** : which pit?

**GeneralJH** : the pit that i’ve defeated you at several times or is there a new pit that hasn’t seen your failure yet

**SoldierBoiiii** : this is great but i kinda wanna spot on the hotties so

**GaySlutBitches** : will you help me tour the girls?

**SoldierBoiiii** : lol sure, i love that

**GaySlutBitches** : we should be in the commons in like 5 mins

**SoldierBoiiii** : i gotcha

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : jack and jordan are being hella quiet

**GaySlutBitches** : idc 

**GaySlutBitches** : no matter what I say they fight with each other so

{8:02 am}

_ GaySlutBitches added AwesomeAmethyst, BabyBlue, badda-bing-badda-BAM, BooksMyDude, CoolCyan, Freddy, jibjab, Let’sFight, Religion’sWeird, StrawberryBitch, WikiPedia’s_Son into a groupchat.  _

_ GaySlutBitches named the chat SchoolMakesUsTalkToEachOther. _

**GaySlutBitches** : anyway lets say name and crap

**GaySlutBitches** : Im Ed Carter, im gay, and im in rugby

**AwesomeAmethyst** : aleisha, ace, and i like fashion

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : everyone calls me Bam, im gay and im dating jack-o

**Strawberry-Bitch** : Jack, dating Bam, and horses and rugby

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : right im in rugby, too

**BabyBlue** : explain the horses

**Strawberry-Bitch** : i work in the stables and i take care of my horse holly???

**BooksMyDude** : chris, books, 

**BabyBlue** : Brooke, bi bi bi, fashion, and will protect ed with my life

**Freddy** : Frederique, do you guys know each other??

**Strawberry-Bitch** : oh god the story

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : can i tell the story

**AwesomeAmethyst** : that was wild

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : so we were at some rugby tournament a few like months ago? 

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : and our school got lost, so theres like 10 of us, and some dude is like

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : ‘come on this bus it’s going to rowhurst trust me im an adult’ and like all 13 years old we do

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : so we were talking on the bus, and the galsTM said that they were going to london which was opposite of rowhurst and then when Ed stood up to ask, the bus jsut serves

**Freddy** : what???

**GaySlutBitches** : yeah it was terrifying

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : so we ended up in like a ditch, and the driver is going off about how we took his kid away??? Idk where he got that idea but we were scared, and like all of us escaped and ran away in the woods

**Freddy** : wait, those kids in melitose forest??

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : yuppo that’s us! He basically tried to hunted us down and that’s where ed got his scar, 

**GaySlutBitches** : thankfully no one like died

**CoolCyan** : i have no idea how i would feel if someone did, 

**Strawberry-Bitch** : the best part of the story is how we figured out that Ed is gay 

**BabyBlue** : dslkfjkladjf that was embrassing af

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : i dont think yall ever told me that part

**BabyBlue** : to sum it up me and ed were like paired together and we found Bam unconuis and i tried to kiss ed and then bam woke up

**GaySlutBitches** : and then i kiss bam because we were dating. 

**WikiPedia’s_Son** : lmfao thats great

**Freddy** : tsdfdaskfj are you okay

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : i mean yeah it happens to like everyone, thinking someone is gay or staright and being wrong

**StrawberryBitch** : tru

**Freddy** : and now you two are dating? Is it weird since Bam dated Ed?

**StrawberryBitch** : na since ive dated ed too

**Freddy** : really???

**GaySlutBitches** : yup, ive dated a lot of guys 

**GaySlutBitched** : but ive only kissed like three time so its not like im a slut-slut yaknow

**BabyBlue** : ya he has to past a test and then he gradutes from slut school 

**CoolCyan** : I barely passed

**AwesomeAmethyst** : really??? I thought i was easy

**Freddy** : why don’t we get back to introductions

**CoolCyan** : Courtney, bffs with brooke and aleisha, fashion

**WikiPedia’s_Son** : everyone calls me wiki, im straight

**jibjab** : i arthur, and i like boys

**Religion’sWeird** : kick me out of this groupchat edward

**GaySlutBitches** : no

**StrawberryBitch** : alkdfjslkdfj i hate it when he calls you that gotdamn

**Religion’sWeird** : laskdfjalskdfj it is spell GOD DAMN YOU INBRED GAY DESTINED FOR HELL

**CoolCyan** : al;kjfaslkdjfsdlkjfsldkfj

**GaySlutBitches** : retweet if you’re a inbred gay destined for hell

**BabyBlue** : rt

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : rt

**jibjab** : rt

**StrawberryBitch** : rt

**Let’sFight** : rt

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : pIERS!!! MY PLATONIC LOVE OF MY LIFE HOW ARE YOU 

**Let’sFight** : IM GUCCI HOW ARE YOU 

**BabyBlue** : Gucci

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : DONT BE MEAN TO PIERS I WILL MEET YOU AT JACK”S AND JORDAN”S PIT 

**BabyBlue** : STOP SCREAMING AT ME!!!!!

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : sorry piers makes me exicted

**Freddy** : jack is silent???? Is he jealous?

**Let’sFight** : nah he’s at the pit w/jh

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : Bich

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : i told him not to be an idiot and yet 

**GaySlutBitches** : ill distract the teachers

_ Let’sQuoteVines _

**killmefatherrrr** : theyre at the pit

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : I KNOW AND IM LIVID

_ GaySlutBitches added AwesomeAmethyst, BabyBlue, and CoolCyan into the groupchat. _

**killmefatherrrr** : tf

**BabyBlue** : no let’s not

**GaySlutBitches** : oh my god, what are you wearing???

**CoolCyan** : gucci

**AwesomeAmethyst** : don’t fuck with me 

**GaySlutBitches** : I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : as much as i love quoting vines i have to stop jack and jh from killing each other

**killmefatherrrr** : press f to pay respects

**GaySlutBitches** : f

**AwesomeAmethyst** : f

**BabyBlue** : f

**CoolCyan** : f

**Let’sFight** : f

**Rugby’sLife** : f

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : STOP I MEAN IT

**GaySlutBitches** : yaknow you wanna do it too

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : f

{3:15 pm}

_ SchoolMakesUsTalkToEachOther _

**GaySlutBitches** : how are you ladies finding school so far???

**AwesomeAmethyst** : sounds sacrastic but im gucci

**BabyBlue** : theres lot of fucking hallways hloy shit 

**CoolCyan** : the library is fucking huge

**Freddy** : im a little lost 

**StrawberryBitch** : oh i see you, ill show you where we hang out and we can chill

**CoolCyan** : i wanna hang w/ed

**BabyBlue** : rt

**AwesomeAmethyst** : rt

**GaySlutBitches** : ljflkafjja;lskdjf

**GaySlutBitches** : wait that looks ugly

**GaySlutBitches** : alsdkjflaskdjflksd

**GaySlutBitches** : much better

**BabyBlue** : i like that better too

**CoolCyan** : wait ed are you dating anyone right now??

**GaySlutBitches** : no why??

**CoolCyan** : some dude messaged me for your handle

**GaySlutBitches** : give it to him, ill figure out what wrong

**StrawberryBitch** : dont give it to ed istg

**CoolCyan** : too late

_ TheKing started a conversation with GaySlutBitches. _

**TheKing** : Ed Carter?

**GaySlutBitches** : this is he.

**TheKing** : This is David King. 

_ GaySlutBitches blocked TheKing. _

_ SchoolMakesUsTa _ _ lkToEachOther _

**GaySlutBitches** : it was david

**StrawberryBitch** : bitch he still trying to talk to you??

**GaySlutBitches** : ig lol

**Freddy** : whose david??

**BooksMyDude** : he’s like this rugby player who is like obbessed w/ed

**BabyBlue** : ya got a stalker?

**GaySlutBitches** : nah he just wants me to join their rugby team, and he’s always in my space.

**GaySlutBitches** : i told the coach so now when ever our school meet up, he keeps an eye on David so I don’t feel uncomfortable

**AwesomeAmethyst** : we stan

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : WE REALLY DO WE LOVE FRANCO

**Let’sFight** : like franco is constantly helping is w/grades and always making us conformtable

**StrawberryBitch** : he was one of the only three teachers fighting for the school to open up to girls

**BabyBlue** : hmm

**CoolCyan** : i dont like that hmm

**BabyBlue** :  _ Hmmmm _

**AwesomeAmethyst** : oh no

**BabyBlue** : i have an idea ladies

**GaySlutBitches** : tell us qween

**BabyBlue** : i am going to join rugby

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : like an all girls team?

**BabyBlue** : i was thinking that but there arent’ enough girls

**BabyBlue** : so ill jst join the boys

**Let’sFight** : but like not to sound misogynistic you could get hurt

**BabyBlue** : i did track last year, and girls wresting the past two years, 

**Freddy** : will they let you on?

**BabyBlue** : in america girls join their american football team

**GaySlutBitches** : i think we should atleast try

**CoolCyan** : what

**AwesomeAmethyst** : yeah, brooke you’ve never even been on a girls team

**BabyBlue** : ed thinks i can do it

**GaySlutBitches** : besides ive seen brooke fight the weird dude in the woods and the one bear

**StrawberryBitch** : yall fought a bear??

**GaySlutBitches** : yeah before we found Bam

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : yknow if franco thinks she should be on the team, hell fistfight every teacher who says no

**BabyBlue** : let’s go talk to him

**GaySlutBitches** : tomorrow we have practice show up them

**BabyBlue** : glad to see that Ed supports me

_ TerrorTrio _

**CoolCyan** : brooke we support you were just scared

**AwesomeAmethyst** : yeah like that time in the woods when we were sepreated was soooo scary

**BabyBlue** : yeah it was but franco sounds cool and the boys have a lot of fun playing it i kinda wanna join :/

**CoolCyan** : well we’ll fight with you if they say no and go to every one of your games if you do make it. 

**AwesomeAmethyst** : yeah we love you like a sister

**BabyBlue** : thanks galls

_Let’sQuoteVines_

**BooksMyDude** ; im saying that brooke could so beat fran in a rugby match

**GaySlutBitches** : fran has a fucked up kneee

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : yeah and his kicks are killler, he’ll fuck her up

**BabyBlue** : no one can fuck me up

**Freddy** : whose fran?

**StrawberryBitch** : he’s the senior player on our team

**Let’sFight** : he’s the only one who stayed after the team switched to franco

**StrawberryBitch** : and he’s an asshat

**GaySlutBitches** : he hates anyone thinking on joining the team and he’s like a drill sergeant

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : franco got on him for serveral times of unsportman like behavior

**BabyBlue** : and that’s relevant to me how??

**GaySlutBitches** ; he’s homophobic and misogynistic so 

**BabyBlue** : ill protect you my sweet summer child

**Let’sFight** : the worst thing about him is when we got back from the woods my leg was still healing and he was screaming at me to like get out of my wheelchair and work

**badda-bing-badda-BAM** : THAT BITCH

**Let’sFight** : i told franco and he had a private convo w/him and now fran hates me :)

**Let’sFight** : which im perfectly fine with 

**StrawberryBitch** : everyone practically hates him

**BabyBlue** : i cant wait for tomorrow when i fuck him up (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Author's Note:**

> To explain names real quick: 
> 
> Leader-Maxie: pokemon reference, plus she's the queen we deserve
> 
> Gay&Angry: it's akkie ofc
> 
> BMV: that car he drew in the first series, 
> 
> ArcherBoii: archery is the only thing i can think of that matches in series
> 
> GreenArrow: archer + superhero reference
> 
> fucka: look me in the eyes and tell me you can't hear Whitney, our goddess, saying this
> 
> ImDeadlol: i-it's true
> 
> TokenAce: a token character, but since everyone is gay, my son is ace like yours truly~
> 
> deke-in-the-streets: matching names with his bf
> 
> freak-in-the-sheets: like that one meme
> 
> Nurse-Joy: another pokemon reference and she doesn't have much personality yet so i can do what i want
> 
> LonerBichTM: all he wanted to be left alone, gdi saint george bitch freak zombie asshole, depression is kinda genetic too, along with learned behavior.
> 
> Lookout: in case you don't remember he died at the monkey attack in the first book,
> 
> GothBoble: omg so to explain was think how they were called emo/goth and tinkers so like 
> 
> EmoTinkerBell: ^^^
> 
> GaySlutBitches: ed is gay, and i like shipped him with everyone
> 
> StrawberryBitch: jack's birthmark plus that one song bubblegum bitch
> 
> badda-bing-badda-BAM: bam makes fun of americans
> 
> Rugby'sLife: he didn't have much character to begin so i can do what i want
> 
> GeneralJH: ALL HAIL GENERAL JORDAN HODERN
> 
> SoliderBoiiii: dognut would fite me on this
> 
> AwesomeAmethyst: Aleisha, and i love her
> 
> BabyBlue: Brooke, matching names w/Aleisha and Courtney
> 
> BooksMyDude: i like chris
> 
> Freddy: SO MY FRIEND DIDN"T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO FREDDY AND I HYPER ATTACHED TO THIS BITCH SO BUCKLE UP SHE GETS A HAPPY ENDING MF
> 
> CoolCyan: Courtney, and i love her
> 
> WikiPedia's_Son: idk man hes call wiki why not
> 
> jibjab: like the same thing as wiki
> 
> Religion'sWeird: this is supposed to matt in case yall couldn't tell i hate him thanks
> 
> Let'sFight: the one that died near the bus and i liked him
> 
> killmefatherrrr: malik, the one dude who died at the teenager ambush
> 
> TheKing: david would and i hate thanks
> 
>  
> 
> in this house we hyper attach to every side character


End file.
